bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Veg-O-Rama Jukebox
Veg-O-Rama Jukebox is a DVD exclusive to The Complete Silly Song Collection. Songs featured #VeggieTales Theme Song #God Is Bigger (from the Tales From the Crisper story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #''Silly Songs with Larry: The Water Buffalo Song (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #The Forgiveness Song (from the ''Larry's Lagoon story in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") #Love Your Neighbor (from The Story of Flibber-o-loo in "Are You My Neighbor?") #I Can Be Your Friend (from The Gourds Must Be Crazy story in "Are You My Neighbor?") #''Silly Songs with Larry'': The Hairbrush Song (from "Are You My Neighbor?") #Good Morning George (from the story of "Rack, Shack and Benny") #Stand Up! (from the story of "Rack, Shack and Benny") #''Silly Songs with Larry'': Dance of the Cucumber (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") #Big Things Too (from the story of "Dave and the Giant Pickle") #''Silly Songs with Larry'': Love My Lips (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle") #''Silly Songs with Larry'': Oh, Santa! (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) #''Silly Songs with Larry'': The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from A Very Silly Sing-A-Long) #The Promised Land (from the story of "Josh and the Big Wall!") #Keep Walking (from the story of "Josh and the Big Wall!") #''Silly Songs with Larry'': The Song of the Cebú (from "Josh and the Big Wall!") #Stuff-Mart Suite (from the story of "Madame Blueberry") #Thankfulness Song (from the story of "Madame Blueberry") #''Love Songs with Mr. Lunt'': His Cheeseburger (from "Madame Blueberry") #''Silly Songs with Larry'': The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from Silly Sing-A-Longs 2: The End of Silliness?) #The Rumor Weed Song (from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) #I Love My Duck (from the story of "King George and the Ducky") #''Silly Songs with Larry'': Endangered Love (from "King George and the Ducky") #We're Vikings (from the story of "Lyle the Kindly Viking") #Look, Olaf! (from the story of "Lyle the Kindly Viking") #''Classy Songs with Larry'': Larry's High Silk Hat (from "Lyle the Kindly Viking") #Do the Moo Shoo (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) #Erie Canal (from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) #My Day (from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) #Belly Button (from "The Ballad of Little Joe") #Hope's Song (from An Easter Carol) #Sport Utility Vehicle (from "A Snoodle's Tale") #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (remix) (from "Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!") #Schoolhouse Polka (from "Sumo of the Opera") Fun Facts Trivia *At the time it was released, the songs featured in the "Veg-o-Rama Jukebox" DVD are from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" all the way up to "Sumo of the Opera". *The versions of The Forgiveness Song and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything featured in this DVD were used from Very Silly Songs!. Goofs *For an unknown reason, the songs from the following were removed, and they are: **"Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!" **''Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen'' **''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' **and The Star of Christmas ***Though, it may be possible that there wasn't enough room to contain the songs from those episodes. Category:Compilation Releases Category:DVDs Category:VeggieTales Sing-Along Videos